Roidmude 074
Roidmude 074 appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 074 (ロイミュード０７４ Roimyūdo Zero Nana Shi) is originally a Low-Class Cobra-Type (コブラ型 Kobura-gata) combatman, is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. He, along with Roidmude 060, is one of the lackeys of the Crush Roidmude. Before his death, 074 was also the first Roidmude to transform into a Giant Form. 074 was among several Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, they survived and were restored by Medic, while their negative emotions diluted her unconditional love. A trio of Roidmude "siblings", they regularly attacked delivery trucks of supplements for food. But after discovering that Font-R smuggled explosives in their trucks, they became addicted to it. After attacking the eighth truck belonged to Font-R, Kamen Rider Drive fought them while Crush search for the hidden explosives. Finding it, he ordered for a retreat but before 060 can come along, he was destroyed along with his Core. Nonetheless, 074 and Crush survived and taking along several Viral Cores. After destroying Font-R factory for the explosives, they fought Drive and O74 consumed three Cobra Viral Cores into a Giant Cobra Roidmude. He was defeated by Drive, whom drove the Tridoron Type Wild. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. 074 has a very hammy personality, though his voice is very high-pitched, which makes it sound like he's a whiner. Like all of his "brothers", 074 likes destruction and addicted to the explosives. Powers and Abilities Combatman * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. Giant * Energy Blasts: In Giant Form, 074 was able to launch energy orbs out of his mouth. * Strength: The cobra was strong enough to constrict its opponent. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kuro-chan Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe